Remember Me
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Allen had never been a lucky boy...from his parents abandonment to his foster fathers death... It was only right that this horrible luck would lead him to his death. Series of One-shots. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there DGM fans.

Another sad story... sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Allen" was Komui's sad sigh. Usually Komui wouldn't be so serious and reserved.<p>

But it wasn't everyday that you had to tell a 15 year old boy that they were going to be executed.

"There is nothing more we can do..." Komui trailed off, turning away from the small child on his office couch.

The boy, Allen, hadn't moved since he delivered the news. He looked so small in that large couch, sitting up straight, nice and polite, with hands trembling slightly on his knees.

He just stared straight ahead, uncomprehending. His silver eyes unfocused.

He seemed to snap out of it at Komui's words.

"Oh, don't worry Komui-San. You did your best." He said, finally looking at the man, a smile adorning his face.

Komui smiled sadly back, for he knew what Allen was doing now was a default act. He always did this. It was his fall back mode, one that he did to push himself away from a situation and distance himself from people.

"I should be going now... Thanks anyway" was the almost whisper from the boy. Almost stiffly, he stood up and walked out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Komui sighed, holding his hands to his face and slumping in his chair.

It was times like this that he hated his job.

Allen walked to his room, a crooked smile on his face and he stared stiffly ahead. He didn't turn to say hi to anyone- he just walked on.

He stepped into his room, and observed the place had lived in for the past year.

The poster on his wall, the small neatly made bed in the corner.

He wouldn't be living here by the end of the day. It would be assigned to somebody else- his possessions ripped down and burned.

And, by the end of the day...so was he.

They were probably going to burn his body, destroy any hope of the 14th coming to life.

Well...after they executed him.

Apparently he had outlived his usefulness. Apparently he was too dangerous to let live.

He could hear Link on the other side of his door. Probably put there by Levierre to make sure he couldn't escape.

Allen sighed, sitting on his bed. It was going to be war when his friends found out. And soon. News always spread fast in the Black Order.

He just hoped they wouldn't be too upset

* * *

><p>"That's Bullshit!" Kanda screamed.<p>

"Kanda, pleas-" Lavi started, ever the Bookman.

"No, this is bullshit. Beansprout is so small he can't do shit! He isn't a 'so called danger!' He's too damn small and stupid!" Kanda screamed, although this was a hopeless battle, one that he couldn't fight through with only anger and skill with a blade.

They all sat in Kanda's room, where the three had unceremoniously shoved after being told the news. Levierre didn't want them lamenting in the hallways. Their grief was apparently too much of a hassle.

What a bastard.

Lenalee hadn't moved after hearing the news, she only sat in the corner, holding her knees to her chest and looking like her world was crashing down.

Well...for her it was. Her friends were her world. Now one of them was about to die.

And they couldn't do a single thing.

Lavi was struggling to keep up the Bookman façade, his real emotions where fighting their way in.

He didn't know how much more of this he could stand.

It wasn't fair.

"Hi..." Allen said as he poked his head around the corner. All of his friends turned to face him, tears in their eyes.

Allen looked shocked at their sadness... or at least pretended to.

"Oh guys...don't be sad." He said in a defeated voice, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling lightly as he slipped into the room.

"Don't you even start Moyashi. Don't bring up your act, we all know it's not real" were the harsh words from Kanda.

His real shock was evident now.

Really, Allen hadn't even noticed that he'd slipped into his happy and oblivious façade.

Fine then, no point hiding anymore.

The smile immediately dropped from his face and his listless hands fell to his sides. His friends could only watch as he slowly fell apart.

He didn't want to die...dammit.

Slowly, he slid to his knees, a small maniacal giggle leaking from his lips.

"It's about time really" he said a short time later, his head bowed, hands limp beside his knees.

"...about time for what, Allen?" Lavi asked cautiously.

"Oh, everything really. About time I dropped my façade, about time our dear superiors grew tired of my novelty, about time they decided I wasn't worth enough to live anymore..."

"But you haven't done anything wrong, Allen! You don't deserve this!" Lenalee cried. At her words, Allen seemed to sink further.

"Oh really?..." He said, lifting his head finally, revealing his eyes.

One eye was the normal sliver, the other, unnatural glowing gold.

"I'm slipping, Lenalee... I wasn't going to last much longer anyway"

Silence reigned.

They all stared at Allen uncomprehendingly. For their feelings could not be summarised into words.

Slowly, the gold faded from Allen's iris and he seemed to deflate, sliding from his knees to his bottom, supporting himself only on his black innocence hand on the wooden floor: the hard, unfeeling material of his hand denting the wood.

"I'm...I'm just really really sorry. I'm sorry I'm screwed up. I'm sorry I'm cursed. I'm sorry that you met me. I'm sorry that I became friends with you. I'm sorry for bringing you into this screwed up little story known as my life." Allen said sadly, bringing his knees up to his face, almost curling into a ball.

After a moment of complete silence, Allen hid his face into his knees.

And started to cry.

"Oh God...Allen..." Lenalee whimpered, coming towards Allen and wrapping her arms around his shaking form. Soon her tears joined his own.

Lavi joined the two, soon followed by Kanda.

And so, lamenting their grief as they sat, wrapped in each other's arms on the cold floor...

As if it could keep the pain away.

The time went too fast. Over the next couple of hours, they all stayed in Kanda's room.

They never left the floor. But eventually they left their circle of grief and tried to enjoy the last hours of Allen Walker.

They all laid, sprawled out on the floor, heads together and bodies spread out in a demented star, as they stared up at Kanda's ceiling. At some point in his artificial life here, he had managed to paint some sort of mural. It was Asian themed, with kimonos and Sakura.

Japan.

Kanda's Homeland.

Nobody said anything, but they all wondered if this was Kanda's way of remembering home.

"You know... I always wanted to go to Japan". Was Allen voice, piercing the quiet long after they all had succumbed to their own thoughts.

Allen didn't notice the sharp intake of breath from Kanda.

"It just... I mean...well. It's just so vibrant and beautiful. The culture is so different than anything I've ever seen. It just... Well... Don't worry... I'm sorry...I shouldn't of burdened you guys with that" he finished lamely.

He knew he would never see Japan... He wasn't even going to see tomorrow.

And so, once again... There was only silence

Shortly after Allen's lame speech, Link came in to cart him off to his room. Apparently Allen wasn't allowed to go anywhere other than the cafeteria or his room until his execution.

It was Levierre's new rule he just so happened to invent, to make Allen's death all the more harder. On him and the rest of the Order.

Again. Bastard.

But Kanda didn't just sit around.

"I want to take Allen to Japan..." Kanda said quietly, still lying down. "I don't want him to die without granting at least one wish"

Nobody replied.

"Wait a second!" Was Lenalee's sharp cry a moment later, sitting up ramrod straight. The others soon followed.

"Allen's birthdays next week!" She explained.

After she said it she immediately regretted it. Both the males faced scrunched up in response to a new wave for grief. She didn't need to remind them that Allen was still a child, so much younger than them.

He was the baby of the group... But he was the first to die.

They didn't need to be reminded that Allen would never reach his sixteenth birthday.

"Oh... Just. I thought that we could have a Japanese themed birthday a week early. Just for him" was Lenalee's almost timid response.

They seemed to ponder the idea. Kanda seemed to brighten a small amount, even when he kept his emotions so well under wraps.

All was silent again, and they each though over the idea. Thankful for something to distract their thoughts from the pain.

"Yeah... That's a good idea Lena-Lady. It would be good for Allen" Lavi said, his intelligent mind seeming to flood with ideas.

"Okay then!" Lenalee jumped up. She pulled on a determined smile as she stared down at the two adults.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda spent their next few hours preparing in the cafeteria. Soon, the whole order seemed to hear about what they were doing for Allen. But everyone was sure to keep it a surprise for Allen.<p>

People came to help, majority of them scientists and some finders, but all finding a way to help paint the banner or decorate the room Asian themed. Many of the scientists had gone all out and brought out Asian fabrics to make costumes out off. Kanda obviously was right onto them about authenticity- and became head of the kimono making department.

Lavi seemed to brighten into his carefree self and was in charge of making the banner. But it seemed he managed to get more paint on himself and on the scientists then on the banner.

Everyone was having fun... Even the 'heads' and gone into Komui's plan that he had labelled 'the- keep-Levierre-from-being-a-party-pooper-super-secret-mission'

It was late afternoon by the time the preparations where complete.

Lavi had taken it upon himself to highjack Allen from his room, slipping past Link with so called super-silent-ninja-skills that he had so eloquently invented.

Nevertheless, Allen had been secured.

"Play along, Beansprout" He whispered in Allen's ear, finally managing to secure his bandana over the struggling boy's eyes.

Before Allen could protest to the nickname, Lavi had grabbed his hand and started to pull him though the surprisingly quiet halls.

Strange.

Lavi smiled as he led the boy, looking back at the bright cheeks as he walked and enjoying feeling of the warm skin of the boys hand...

He really was going to miss him.

Lavi cleared his mind as he steered around the corner, practically throwing Allen into the room and tearing off the bandana in the same movement.

"Surprise!" Was the massive symphony of voices, shocking Allen.

Allen looked at them all, taking in all the decor and costumes which everyone wore...but then he moved his eyes to the banner in the centre of the room.

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY ALLEN" it cried out with large painted letters.

"Oh, guys" Allen said... just before he burst into tears.

Lavi quickly moved to console Allen, knowing the masses of feelings and emotions flowing though the boy. But Allen brushed him off, moving to smile widely again. But it wasn't a fake smile, like the ones they were used to seeing...

It was a real one.

He was so beautiful... the smile seemed to light up everything in the room in a way no light could.

"Thank you so much" He cried, before running across the room and tunnelling into Kanda. He knew Kanda must have done this... it was his homeland after all.

He grabbed Kanda into a hug, burying his face into the broad chest.

Kanda was shocked, but he let a small smile fall onto his face as he looked down at the boy. He tenderly wrapped his arms around the small boy, and basked in the feeling of his warmth and _life_.

The scientists decided that now was the perfect time for a group hug, so Kanda and Allen were soon overwhelmed with a hug which filled up the centre of the room.

So many bodies shoved close together and squishing up to Allen. Countless limbs sprawled over each other as far as Allen could see.

Allen grinned and he reached out to the struggling Lenalee and Lavi whom managed to weasel into the centre of the hug, swished from all sides.

He grabbed them both, bringing them from the squishy group and into the hug with Kanda.

He laughed, a beautiful delighted sound, staring up at the ceiling and embracing the feeling of all his loved ones in a single place, feeling all of their warmth and love.

It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, and Allen and Lavi had donned their kimonos'. Asian themed games (plus poker) were underway and Kanda was judging them.<p>

Allen was having a ball.

He had won in poker about thirty times, making people strip to their undies.

He still wore Lavi's bandana which he had claimed in said game, but still refused to give it back unlike all the other things he had acquired.

And Lavi liked the way it looked on Allen so he didn't complain.

They had a gigantic cake which Allen ate half of, but the whole order had the other half.

The hours flew by... and the time was fast approaching.

Everyone seemed to be feeling the impending doom, and slowly the party died down, everyone saying goodbye to Allen before unhappily leaving for bed.

Allen sat on one of the tables, looking over all the rubbish left behind from the party.

Streamers, paper plates, balloons etc.

He smiled, thinking over the happy night.

He tried to avoid thinking about this final hour... but he couldn't help himself.

It was strange thinking that there would be no more tomorrow for him. He would never see another sunrise, he would never see the light of the sun again.

In daily life, everything was always left to tomorrow. If you couldn't finish something, tomorrow was always there. It was a comfort that helped most people get though the day.

But what if there was no tomorrow. What did you do?

He couldn't start anything, a letter, a drawing. He wouldn't live to finish it.

He didn't have a purpose anymore.

And it wasn't like he could go save anymore akuma souls... he was completely grounded.

So he could only sit, and await his death.

"Allen?" He heard from behind him... and there they were. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda, all still dressed in their kimonos.

"It's time to go bud." Lavi said sadly, reaching forward and holding out a hand for Allen to take.

Allen turned his head to see Levierre standing at the entrance of the hall, face pinched in annoyance at the mess. Link stood at his side, face impassive and Komui stood awkwardly on Levierre's opposite side, pain evident across his features.

Many other Crows stood by as well, making sure he couldn't escape.

Allen sighed, turning away from them to take in the hall. This place had seen a lot of Allen's life. It held many fond memories. He looked around, taking it all in. Once he was satisfied his eyes fluttered closed.

He took a deep breath, and grabbed Lavi's hand.

Lenalee held his other hand and Kanda walked in front of them as they approached Levierre.

When they got close, Kanda sneered at the horrible man.

"Now now Kanda, there is no need for that. You've already pushed your luck enough today" Levierre said, a knowing smile on his ugly face.

That was right. Levierre could send them all away now. Not letting them see Allen before they took him into that little room.

They felt so powerless.

When they didn't respond, Levierre smiled. "Now, shall we go?" He said, as if they were just going for a stroll and not marching to Allen's death.

He turned and began walking. Soon they followed, Allen supported by his friends and guarded by the Crow's that surrounded them.

They went down unfamiliar winding corridors that got smaller and darker as they went

It was strange to see that place that they had grown up in, could harbour something as cruel as this.

The execution chamber.

"It's time to say your goodbyes, you have 2 minutes." Levierre said, disappearing into the room with Komui and Link. The other Crow's disappeared down the hall, securing the area and making sure Allen couldn't escape his fate.

"I'm so sorry Allen" Lenalee cried, throwing her arms around him. She cried as she tried to remember his warmth, his smile, his life.

She desperately clinged to the thoughts... knowing that the boy they belonged to, the boy she loved so much... was just about to leave her.

A part of her world was going to die.

"It's okay Lenalee... we can't do anything now."

"Dammit, it's _not okay_, Moyashi!" Kanda cried. "You're not meant to die like this...you don't deserve to die like this" Allen went to hug the trembling man. He knew Kanda was doing everything in his power to keep himself from acting rashly.

Allen had taught him that not everything could be handled with a skill with a blade.

Kanda tightly embraced the boy, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Allen?" Lavi asked. Allen turned to him.

"Is there anything you want us to tell the others?" He asked. But Allen caught the underlying words... 'Do you have any last words?'

Allen shook his head, hugging Lavi and breathing in the calming scent of his best friend.

"But, there is just one thing" He said, moving from Lavi's arms.

Levierre was just leaving the dreaded room; he walked out and grabbed Allen roughly.

Allen said something just before the door was slammed between them, a sad smile gracing his face.

His words only registered after he was gone.

_"Please, remember me"_

They all cried... Lavi's facade crumpled and they just cried.

They cried until there was only silence.

* * *

><p>Allen took in the room. It was a small, cold place. Concrete covered the walls and there was a single door that Levierre disappeared into. Next to it was what Allen was sure was two-way glass.<p>

Bastard wanted to watch him die.

The only furniture in the desolate room was a hard metal table...A table with confining straps.

Allen felt his breathing increase, terror creeping into his heart.

He desperately tried to calm his breathing as Link grabbed his unresponsive body. He shoved the boy into the gurney and began to strap him onto the hard and cold metal.

Allen was suddenly confronted with a ferocious urge to _not die. _He can't die, not yet.

Not yet.

He struggled wildly, his primal urge to survive taking over.

He fought like a wild cat, using his nails and kicking his legs

He didn't hear Komui whimper, watching his helpless struggle.

Link snarled and shoved him down into the table with bruising force, whacking his head in the table.

All he could feel was pain.

Allen's vision went blank for a few seconds, his fight ceasing...but that was all Link needed. The Crow strapped the restraints around the boy harshly. Trapping him.

He was tied down from head to toe. The straps where unbearably tight on his wrists, arms, ankles and bruising around his chest and thighs.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. Complete terror flooded his body... he couldn't escape, he couldn't fight.

He was completely vulnerable.

He whimpered pathetically, tears of pain and fear flowing from his pained silver eyes.

"Please..no" He whispered as the hesitant Komui approached, a gleaming needle in his hand.

"No...please...don't kill me...I don't want to die.." He whimpered like a mantra as Komui struggled, tears flowing from his own eyes.

He couldn't bear the thought of what he was just about to do.

He approached the struggling and shaking boy. He held the needle to the boys pale and vulnerable neck.

He felt tears flow from his eyes as the boy stared up at him pleadingly, tears flowing and pupils dilated in terror.

"I'm so sorry Allen... I'm sorry." he whimpered, as he pushed the needle into the boys neck.

Allen cried out, crying harder as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

"Please!" He cried out, a last ditch effort.

...But then Komui pushed down the plunger.

Allen felt the death serum enter his body, the liquid flowing through his blood stream and leading a burning trail of fire throughout his body... all he could feel was the unimaginable pain.

He let out a single blood curdling scream...

And then there was only silence.

* * *

><p>His body fell limp, his tensed and struggling legs sliding limp onto the table...<p>

His eyes slowly became devoid of life, and his head falling to the side.

It was on that night, 15th of December 1816, that little Allen Walker was executed.

He had only been fifteen years old.

And on that night...

...there was only silence.

* * *

><p>Link indifferently walked forward and began unstrapping Allen Walker's body from the table, moving past Komui as he cried on the floor.<p>

He lifted the limp body onto a new gurney; he refused to look at the dead child's eyes as he covered the haphazardly laying body with a sheet.

He pushed the door open and walked though, rolling along the boy's body.

The brat's friends where all still sitting, broken, outside the door.

"Oi, leave. We don't need you here." He said, trying to get them to move out of the way. They looked up at him, before looking at what he was holding.

Kanda flinched violently... and his surprise turned into anger.

"How dare you bring him out here?!" He yelled, standing up.

Link sighed reproachfully.

"Oh shut _up_ brat. It's not like I asked you to be here. Its your fault."

Kanda's anger reached new heights

"My fault... _my fault?_ None of this is _my fault_. It is your fault... all of it... you and that bastard. You did this to everyone." He screeched.

Lavi moved solemnly to grab Kanda, his eyes never leaving the form under the sheet.

"Kanda, please sto-" He tried.

"No!" Kanda yelled, shoving Lavi away from him... and into the gurney.

It rocked violently, and something fell out.

A pale arm.

Lenalee screamed.

Kanda stared at the arm, seeing the almost rope burn like marks around his wrist.

He looked up at the indifferent Link, who completely unfazed with the appearance of the dead boy's arm.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. _Him_?" Kanda demanded... the room had been soundproofed, but Allen's struggle was written all over his arms.

"What do you think... brat?" Link said, a horrible, sadistic smirk suddenly spreading across his face.

"We tied him down...made him so helpless and vulnerable."

"We held him down as he screamed and cried for somebody to save him..."

"...but nobody did, and your little friend died screaming."

Kanda face fell ashen, making Link laugh.

He couldn't help it... he couldn't live thinking this... he had to see.

He took the sheet off the body... and immediately wished he didn't.

Allen's face was completely blank.

Allen was always so expressive. Every emotions he felt, he let it show. His happiness, his hurt, his _pain_. But now there was nothing.

But his eyes... those beautiful eyes held so much _pain._

_And it hurt like hell._

Allen had always been so loud, so bright... so full of life and love and happiness.

But this body in front of him...

It was the epitome of emptiness and lingering pain.

There was no sound, no heartbeat from the empty body_._

_There was only silence._

* * *

><p>You're welcome.<p>

I hope it was okay... I haven't written something for DGM in a while, and Allen's probably acting like Tsuna from KHR whom I have been killing a_ lot_.

Still, I'd love to hear from you.

I'm starting to write a new chapter from Beacon in the Dark... so don't fret.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, mes amis :3

Short little chappie

Disclaimer : I don't own DGM

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Allen Walker had always been an unlucky boy.<p>

It had been evident from a very young age... just as he was born.

He had a 'skin deformity' in his left arm, something that only 1 in 1 million births developed.

And then his parents left him... alone on the orphanages doorstep without a blanket or even a name.

He was abandoned when he was 1 week old.

He had lived in the orphanage for unlucky children for three years... but then something spectacular happened.

Somebody adopted him.

It was like his life had suddenly changed, his luck turning around.

But then his foster father died... in a very _unlucky_ carriage accident.

It was at that point that he realised his luck would never change.

And so here he was, five years old and freezing to death in the alleyway that he called home.

...It had not been a good life.

* * *

><p>Over the past year he had found little trinkets to decorate his desolate home. His favourite was the small crocheted rabbit that he had found, stained and torn... but it had become his favourite thing in the world.<p>

He cuddled it to his chest as snow fell on his little body, slowly burying him under the pure and beautifully deadly whiteness

He was so hungry, so cold, so lonely

All he wanted was somebody to love him. He watched as all the children his age were comforted and loved by their parents as they walked past his alleyway, all rugged up for the harsh London winter.

_They didn't care to see the small dying child only meters away._

If that was something all kids got... why didn't he?

Why didn't his parents love him?

He didn't understand.

Had he done something wrong? Was it because of his arm?

...Was it because he was born?

Allen shivered, his body giving a last attempt to warm him up before it succumbed to the cold and the hunger.

But... he didn't want to give up.

He wanted a family... he wanted a home.

He wanted to live in complete security. He didn't want to live like this.

But that was all he was ever going to get... so maybe it was okay to give up.

Who would want to live a life like this anyway?

He moved his head slightly to look down at his beloved doll, the only soft thing in this cold and unforgiving place.

He couldn't even feel the snow that ran down his neck... he'd gone numb.

Looking down at the bunny clasped so desperately in his hands, he noticed his little fingers where a deep blue colour.

It was pretty, like those deep blue jewels those rich ladies wore.

He tried to move his fingers, but only succeeded in wiggling them slightly as the numbness took over.

But that was okay; the numbness meant he was going soon.

But still... he liked to see the pretty blue.

He had always loved colours. His foster father had got him a little paint set once. It was wonderful. He got to use all those pretty colours to make something that was completely his.

He had never had anything before that had been completely his own.

In the orphanage, everything was shared. They had all been unlucky children so none of them had much.

He missed his pretty colours.

...He missed his papa.

But, it was his fault. His bad luck killed his father... He didn't deserve love or comfort.

He was just bad luck.

Allen looked back up from his fingers to the end of the alleyway, where people still walked past completely ignoring him.

Ha, that was funny... He didn't know people could swim on land.

But they where swimming now, their bodies going out of proportion as they moved.

They where swirling about, the colours of their clothing getting jumbled and mixed up.

It looked pretty.

He blinked slowly, his eyelids sluggish.

They were still swimming about.

Allen wished he could swim with them... but he couldn't move.

His whole body had gone numb.

He couldn't see his exposed knee's anymore... they were covered by an inch of snow.

He was only dressed in little rags, and he could feel the aching coldness in his dying limbs.

But he couldn't see them anymore.

He looked down, neck creaking to look at his bunny.

He could only see the little ears poking out of the snow, one torn and the other discoloured.

But, at least it was here with him.

Maybe they could go together.

He watched slowly as he bunny started swimming too. The ears growing to uneven sizes.

His little bunny looked funny like that.

He felt a throbbing in his chest, the little thumping he had grown so used to, changing and speeding up as it gave a last attempt to save his limbs...to save his life.

It was such a futile attempt.

Allen blinked slowly again, moving his head back to rest it against the hard brick wall.

He could see the snow falling slowly, the little balls of whiteness falling into his eyes.

His body forced him to blink, and the snow melted with what little body heat he had left.

His fell down his face like an icy cold tear.

He suddenly wanted to cry.

But he couldn't... he didn't have any energy left to even summon a tear.

He was almost there... just a little longer.

Then he could leave... and everything would be numb.

He couldn't wait.

All he had known was pain and loneliness. The only change to the fact had been when his papa was in his life.

But that hadn't lasted long... and he only felt pain again.

So... he was ready for it all to go away.

But he was only five... he shouldn't have to die yet.

But the world never wanted him anyway.

It was like his whole life someone had been making sure that he suffered, that he would never find happiness.

He had fought it his whole life.

But now it was time to stop fighting, and just let go.

And so, with one final shaking breath... he did.

* * *

><p>Snow continued to fall, not caring that a child's soul had just left the world. It covered the little alleyway, coating and burying the trinkets the child had loved so much.<p>

It was erasing any proof of the child existing.

It built up slowly, the hours passing.

The snow buried the body that would never move... It coated the once bright silver eyes that couldn't see...

And it froze the little heart that would never beat.

And ultimately... it erased the child.

Erased the child that could love, see, feel just the same as any other child... but had never been treated the same.

It erased the boy that had died thinking that bad luck was his only friend.

It erased him all... until he didn't exist anymore.

...Erased him until it was like he never had.

He was gone...

Allen Walker died in the little alleyway he called home.

He never discovered his powers... his reason to live and to fight.

And now he never would.

The Black Order lost their Heart on that day... and they never knew why.

...and so the world fell into ruin.

All because one little boy had been abandoned

Had been abused

Had been cursed

And had been left to die.

So... almost like an act of revenge... the whole world died with him.

It was their own fault.

And they had nobody to blame but themselves.

* * *

><p>My muse kinda disappeared halfway through this tiny chapter. I couldn't make it all flow.<p>

Writers block has stuck again.

Maybe next time.

Anyway... sorry for letting little 5 year old Allen die.

**Anymore ideas would be fantabulous**

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
